Sally and Nicole!
is an American adventure-mystery-science fiction comic book series serving a spin-off to by , being published by since TBD 2020. Synopsis Sally deals with the ghosts of her past as she embarks on a quest to find her place in the world. Characters Main *'Princess Sally Acorn' - the Princess of Mobius who searches about the mysteries that haunt Mobius and discover her purpose in the world. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - Sally's intelligent sidekick and surrogate sister who can control technology, sometimes serving as a comic relief due to often getting into trouble. Supporting *'Julie-Su the Echidna' - an old friend of the duo who combats crime to escape from her past as a member of the Dark Legion. *'Bunnie Rabbot' - Sally and Nicole's longtime friend who occasionally comes to help them with their journey to prove TBD. *'Antoine D'Coolette' - Bunnie's love interest who helps Sally and Nicole to TBD. *'Prince Elias Acorn' - Sally's older brother and the heir to the Mobian throne who often believes that he is the most prepared to lead, much to Sally's disagreement. *'Relic the Pika' - an adventuring archaeologist who is known for her love of TBD. *'Coral the Betta' - the priestess of the Eusebes Temple who gives the duo advice about TBD, being to able to breathe both underwater and on land. * *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - Sally's longtime friend who rarely appears to help them to find the reason why her parents left. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - Sonic's sidekick and best friend who helps him out, being often being chased by Nicole when they meet. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - the Guardian of the Master Emerald who rarely appears to visit Julie-Su and sometimes deal with the Dark Legion or other villains. *'Amy Rose' - an old friend of Sally and a close friend to Sonic who occasionally comes to visit and aid her. *'Cream the Rabbit' - Amy's cheerful sidekick and sister-like figure who helps her to help Sally on her quest. Antagonists *'Walter Naugus' - a warlock who hails from an alternate dimension named the Void, being out to unleash an entity known as The One. *'Regina Ferrum/The Iron Queen' - an Overlander who is out to control Mobius by using technology TBD. *'Nicolette "Nic" the Weasel' - Fang the Sniper's sister who, like him, is a bounty hunter and often clashes with Sally due to TBD. *'The Dark Legion', consisting of: **'Dimitri' - the leader of the Dark Legion who aims to TBD. **'Lien-Da the Echidna' - Julie-Su's older half-sister who serves as the Dark Legion's most important enforcer. **'Dr. Finitevus' - an albino echidna who TBD. *'Clove the Pronghorn' - the cool and confident leader of the Northammer Egg Army who helps Dr. Eggman to conquer Mobius. **'Cassia the Pronghorn' - Clove's hot-tempered and sarcastic younger sister subjected to Cyberization who serves as her secon-in-command, being very caring and protective of her. *'Thunderbolt the Chinchilla' - a ruthless and sadistic short chinchilla who leads the Soumerca Egg Army, being extremely loyal to Dr. Eggman and often mocked due to her short size. *'Razor the Shark' - a pirate shark who attacks anyone that TBD. *'Casey Acorn' - Sally's estranged cousin who believes that she is the true heir to the throne and will do anything for it, even murder. *'Lyric the Last Ancient' - a monstuous snake wearing a robotic armor who wants to reform Mobius into a fully robotic world. * Issues #''/Royal Beginnings/'' - Some time after the defeat of Infinite, Sally goes on a quest to find the reason that her parents disappeared. Later, she and Nicole end up facing a threat in the form of Nic the Weasel. #''/City of Secrets/'' - Sally arrives at a desert town as she ends up meeting a mysterious TBD by the name of TBD as TBD. # # Trivia *The series reinvents some concepts introduced during its Archie Comics phase. *Despite focusing mainly on the characters introduced on SatAM and the Archie Comics phase, characters introduced in the main series (especially Sonic, Tails and Amy) appear as well, although being mainly in minor/guest roles. *Despite relationships not being a major focus in the story and being set in a new continuity, it's implied that Sally still has feelings for Sonic. Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas